The View From the Throne
by Blue Seer
Summary: This is about the confusion Vegeta can get from watching to much daytime TV. It seems someone has another obsession and it's not goku and that's not a good thing.


The View from the Throne

Blue: sigh Don't you love those fanfics that just pop up. This was created by me and my friend Justin who I will call Popo. Say hello Popo.

Popo: Hello, yes we made this while chatting with each other on message while making fun of Vegeta's hardness

Blue: Yes, now lets go on. Go Bill

Bill: Blue doesn't own Dragon ball z and The View.

* * *

"DAMN IT! KAKAROT! I CAN'T SEE STAR! I'll BLAST YOU IF YOU DON"T GET OUT OF MY WAY! AND PASS THE BON-BONS!" Yelled Vegeta to get Goku out of the way of his favorite show which consist of five women. 

"Geez Vegeta." Said Goku sitting down and passing the bon-bons. "I don see the point to this show I mea-"

"SHUT UP! it's time for summer fashion trends" Interrupted Vegeta to see women model the latest trends for looking good in the summer heat.

"Isn't that skirt lovely Kakarot" Asked Vegeta while still staring at the television at this lady showing off a floral printed skirt.

"For Bulma right Vegeta?"

"Well of course, why the hell would I wear a skirt. Damn it Kakarot you're such a dumb ass"

"Good, just making sure" Said Goku pretty freaked out about Vegeta. He never seen him while watching his favorite show but has heard of it from Vegeta himself. But since Chi-Chi sent him out for groceries five hours ago he decided to visit his buddy and sparing partner Veggie.

'_Well I never! Damn that Kakarot, like her legs are any nicer than mine...I work out! Not that I'd wanna wear it, but...The NERVE…' _Said Vegeta to himself after being offended by Goku's comment. I mean he does work hard for his body.

'_Well maybe he would look good in a skirt Vegeta is very feminine looking and...oh Kami' _Said Goku to himself getting up since he was now freaking himself out.

"Where are you going?" Asked the little guy when he was him walking to the door.

"Home to my family and wife, yes I have a wife I love her, yes my female wife." Goku said mumbling to himself all the way to the door until he closed the door behind him.

"HMPH what wrong with him... Oh good time for hot topics."

* * *

(On Tv) 

"And this week we have leading Psycology expert Dr. Jessica Steinberg." said Star introducing their guest.

"This week I'm here to talk to the men who watch this show. There are a lot of men who watch this show and have a lot of other... tendencies that they hide by being very...hard and aggressive."

* * *

"That sounds just like me! Preach, sister!"

* * *

(On Tv)

"I have piece of advice of all of you: Just be yourselves! Let you emotions flow! Dress how you want! Be who you want! and be happy with yourselves! and share your real self with all your friends. family and racial-brethren! Just be yourself and be happy…"

" That's sooo Beautiful... " Says some random audience member while they all start to get teary eyed

"That's wonderful. Next week we'll hav--

* * *

"Be myself, hmm…" Said Vegeta turning off the T.V "I'll show Kakarot...and ALL OF THEM... THE REAL PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" Said Vegeta standing up with new Saiyan pride and walked to the nearest mirror. 

"Yes I'll show them. won't I sexy." He said now starting to pose.

"Hey I forgot my grocer-" Said Goku coming back in to see Vegeta strutting for himself.

"Yes you will won't you you Saiyan prince you. Oh Kakarot what do you want now?" He said finally noticing.

" I forgot the groceries but keep them, yeah bye" Said Goku running out for Vegeta was scaring the big guy again.

"Whatever yes I'll show them"

#The next morning at Capsule Corp...#

"Morning woman" Said Vegeta walking in to the kitchen where Bulma was having a cup of coffee and little Bra was eating some waffles.

"Good morning Vegeta how are...what are you wearing?" She asked since he came down wearing his Saiyan armor again but now you see the royal symbol draw on it poorly with a marker, a cape taped on the back, and to finish the outfit a little plastic pink crown on his head.

"It fits the Saiyan prince doesn't it."

"Daddy that's my crown" said Bra noticing it.

"Vegeta...did you sew that cape?" Asked Bulma taking a look at the capes badly aligned hems and crooked needle-work.

" Well of Course, you silly."

" ...looks like it…"

"Papa can I have my crown back?" Asked Bra with Puppy dog eyes that always work on Vegeta, but will it today?

"NO! You are not saiya-princess enough! This crown is only for the most royal and pretty of Saiya-jin princes!" At that Bra mad a face that matched her fathers. She hopped off her chair and leaped to grab the crow off his head or hair rather, but Vegeta managed to grab the end.

"It's mine give it back dad!"

"NO! It's mine!" They yelled at each other while having a massive tug o' war and little Bra actually proves to be a competition for the Saiyan prince.

"Mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!"

"Vegeta just give it to her!" Yelled Bulma seeing her "husband" fight with her six year old for a plastic crown. Bra then grabs it and walks away smiling.

"Fine that crown what not good enough anyways" He replies leaving the room

#later#

Vegeta comes in with a crown made of paper with the words Prince Vegeta written on it with crayon.

"And that's better" Asked Bulma seeing the poor little thing on his head

" Silence earth woman, I say what is better."

"Ok, what's up with you anyways Vegeta you're acting crazier then usual"

" WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE CRAZY ONE! I SWEAR, YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT MY FEELINGS WHEN YOU SAY SUCH CALLOUS THINGS" Vegeta then started to weep after his outburst. "I SWEAR, I WONDER IF YOU EVER UNDERSTAND ME…" He finished putting his head in his hands. While poor Bulma is scared out of her mind

'I don't understand why I'm so emotional, I must be beginning my menopause, yeah, that's what Star said. Menopause will make a person emotional. I guess that why that stupid onna must be so insensitive, I bet she can't have menopause... She'll never understand…'

"Okay I'm sorry Vegeta I didn't mean to hurt your feeling it's just that" She finally managed to say after losing her voice.

"Yes go on"

" Well it's just that your acting a little different, yes not crazy just different" she said finding the right words to say.

"Well I'm at a point in my life when I need you to be there for me and support me emotionally...Bulma, …"

"Yes Vegeta?" she said bracing herself

" I think I'm starting Menopause…"

"WHAT!"

"What now, Onna! More of your insensitiveness... I knew a woman wouldn't understand a person going through menopause, except for Star. She understands me.…" Said Vegeta looking and dream when he mentioned Star.

" Vegeta who is this Star, and what are you talking about starting Menopause, and of course a woman would understand, but how would you!" she said trying to get things cleared.

"NO! YOU Women never could understand menopause, except for Star, Barbara, Joy, Meredith and that new girl I don't remember the name of. But Star! She is the smartest woman in the world! That Al is a lucky man... If I ever meet him, I'd BLAST HIM!" Just then poor Goku comes in during all this.

"Chi-Chi made me come over to get the groceries I left here and-"

"KAKAROT! You're not a woman tell her, tell her how it feels."

"How what feels, Vegeta?" Asked confused Saiyan

"Tell the onna how it feels to get menopause your always mushy so you must be going through it as well. She just doesn't understand no onna does."

"Except for this Star." Added Bulma

"Exactly"

" Well, I... I'm not sure, but is the stomach growling and empty feeling anything like that meno...pausee thing? That's when I feel bad. If that is, then menopause is bad, real bad. Oh, gosh, now I understand Vegeta. Bulma, you should be more supportive of Vegeta... He's probably having a really tough time." Goku said Running to Veggie to give him a hug. "It's okay, buddy..…"

"Yeah onna be supportive."

"Yeah. hey you mean Star from that View thing you watch right?" Asked Goku recognizing the name of the great Star. Bulma then slaps her hand on her forehead.

"Vegeta I think there's something you need to know…."

#View of capsule corporation. Sun is High in the air.#  
You see Bulma trying to Teach Goku and Vegeta the secrets and intricacies of female anatomy.  
#Sun goes down and then back up#

"Now…any…anything else you need to know about women's…functions?" asked Bulma now breathing really hard.

"NO!" answered Vegeta vomiting into his bag again. While Goku has a I'm thinking face on…his face.

"Ok...So what is menopause again?...…God I'm starving...I thing I'm having it... Vegeta! Call Star! She has to be able to help me!" Bulma and Vegeta crash on the floor…Hard…#Shot of mushroom cloud#

#Three hours later#

"Ok Goku, do you understand now? Since we discussed everything from the beginning…twice."

"Oh so that's how I got the boys. Chi-Chi tried to tell me before Gohan was born but I didn't get it so she gave up."

"I see why." She said while moving to the living room while the others followed.

"Well I just have to say that was a waste of time!" Vegeta said taking off his crown as he sat down on the couch. "Kakarot, pass the remote."

"Here you go Veggie, and yeah it sure was a was-

"AHH! The View is on! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Oh here we go again." Said Bulma to herself. _'Maybe next I'll explain how The View is meant for women.'_

"Oh there's Star!"

'Or maybe not.'

* * *

Blue: ….Don't ask… it started as a joke about Vegeta and then it came out to be a little fanfic.

Bill: Yup that and Popo's hate for Star

Blue: Yes this was a just little one shot before I finish the rest of my fics now that summer vacation is here so no worries. But tuttles for now.

Bill: Bye bye

Popo: Peace, love, and Senzu beans!


End file.
